One Shots To Remember
by sad-beautiful-tragic
Summary: These are basically a collection of one-shots. Not all of them will be Jack and Kim, but a good amount will be. Please read! I suck at summaries...


**Hey guys! It's HeartsandLove and I'm here with a brand new Kickin' It fic! I **

**didn't know how to start off my Kickin' It writing career so looking around, I **

**saw many all dialogue fics. I thought that was a good idea for this oneshot **

**specifically. I'm planning on making this story series of unrelated one-shots **

**and this one was out of nowhere inspiration that came from being locked in a **

**room with my best friend. So here you are! My first one shot, Closet **

**Predicaments!**

"God, please save me! I am going to die!"

"Kim, we're locked in a closet. It's not exactly a King Da Ka moment."

"I'm not talking about being stuck in a closet! I'm talking about being stuck

with you!"

"That's surprising."

"What?"

"Oh nothing...I just thought that since you're hopelessly in love with me that

you'd enjoy this alone time."

"Puh-lease. When are you going to get over this ridiculous thought that I have

a crush on you?"

"When you admit it."

"..."

"OW! Okay maybe I deserved that."

"You did. And this is all your fault!"

"My fault? We wouldn't be in this mess if you had just remembered the key Ms.

Blame-It-On-Jack!"

"What about you, Mr. Let's-Surprise-Rudy-With-A-Birthday-Party-To-Make-Up-For-Last-Year?"

"..."

"What now?"

"Long last name you gave me there, Kimmy."

"Whatever."

"Put a lot of thought into that name?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe? How long have you been dreaming of being stuck in a closet with me?"

"I am going to bite off your head."

"Oh so now you want to give me a hickey on my head? I knew you had a crush on

me."

20 minutes later...

"I hate you Jack…I hate you Jack...I hate you Jack...I hate—"

"Okay! I get it! You're pissed! No need to go all PMS on me!"

"Normally I would hurt you for that comment, but this closet is getting colder

by the second and I feel like my bones are frozen solid."

"..."

"Why'd you do that?"

"Cuz you're cold."

"I'm not a damsel in distress, Jack. I don't need your jacket to survive."

"Put it back on. I don't need it. You do."

"Why are you suddenly being so nice to me?"

"Cuz it's 8 AM on a Saturday and Jerry, Eddie and Milton aren't getting here

till 8:30. I don't need you getting so mad that they come just to see you and my

dead body."

"Touché..."

"I know. Jack Anderson is always right. He's a genius, master skateboarder,

legendary martial artist—"

"Don't forget humble."

"That too."

10 Minutes Later...

"I. Am Going. To Die."

"If you do, can I eat your dead body?"

"Looks like someone wants to touch Kim Crawford's body."

"..."

"I was kidding. You can stop with the uncontrollable blushing now."

"Let's just do what we usually do when we're completely alone."

"We've never been completely alone, Jack."

"Oh. That's right. If we ever were completely alone what would we do?"

"I don't know. I guess I pictured being completely alone with you a little

differently. You know, not locked in a closet?"

"You've pictured being completely alone with me?"

"I'm ignoring that comment. How about we just sit in quiet?"

"No can do, Kimmy! I wanna learn more about you're crush on me!"

"Why do you want to know so badly anyway?"

"Because it's not healthy to have secrets bottled up inside!"

"Whatever, Jack."

"C'mon! It's an honest question! What are your true feelings towards me?"

"Fine! Over the past year I guess I have warmed up towards you just a little bit

and maybe developed teeny tiny feelings towards you that are more than platonic.

Are you happy? You got your dumb answer now you can just mock me and—"

"..."

"Did you just kiss me?"

"I think so..."

"Does that make us—"

"I guess it kind of does..."

"But what about—"

"Donna Tobin..."

"And Brad," Kim finally finished*

"Friends it is?"

"Friends it is!"

"Great!"

"Fantastic!"

"Yeah!"

"So..."

"Pick you up at 7?"**

"I'd like that."

**Okay! That may have been short! It probably is! And to be honest with myself, it **

**was crappy. But all that matters is you enjoy it! It's my first oneshot, Kickin' **

**It fanfic, and all dialogue fic all in one!**

**I hope the language was okay for you. I only used one minor bad word because I **

**really don't want it to be that awkward fic that people hate because the gang **

**would never say stuff like that.**

***: I know it's an all dialogue fic and all but I figured with all the talking **

**you would've lost place a little. I mean, I even lost place of who I was writing **

**speech for during this part so...yeah. That's why I broke format:)**

****: If you're confused here's what happened. They kissed. But then they decided **

**to stay friends. But then they both came to a mental decision to become more **

**than friends. So yeah, they end up as a couple. At first I was gonna leave it **

**like that and have them end as friends just to tease you Guys a bit but I didn't **

**have the heart. Although I may change it in the near future:)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
